


am bored

by notsafeforlurk



Category: LEGO Monkie Kid
Genre: M/M, its not really smut but has nsfw mention, should be fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29752014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsafeforlurk/pseuds/notsafeforlurk
Summary: boredom is cruel
Relationships: Liù ěr Míhóu | Six-eared Macaque/Sūn Wùkōng | Monkey King
Kudos: 11





	am bored

"PEACHESSSSSSS!!!" 

The brown-haired monkey named "Peaches" sighed at the sound of the voice. 

God... him. 

"What..." Wukong asked with a tired tone. 

"I'm bored." 

"Then go jump off a cliff or something..." 

"But I already did!" 

Wukong just stared at the monkey with a questioning look on his face but then just sighed at went back to his own devices. A moment later, he found a monkey on his lap with a pleading puppy face. 

Dear lord... 

"Oh, come on! Entertain me. Only you know how to." Macaque pleaded. 

"And do I wish I didn't..." Wukong said. 

"Come on~! Let's do something. Like break some stuff or look at people from far away and judge them." 

"I don't really feel like going out today, Mac..." 

"Geez. Then you're not the Monkey King then..." 

Silence filled the room until Macaque spoke up again. 

"How about I suck you off?" 

Wukong blushed at the words that escaped his mouth and stared at him, seeing if he was serious. 

"No." Wukong said simply. 

"Come on! Pleaseee?" 

Again, those puppy eyes. 

Wukong sighed in defeat and replied back, "Fine..." 

"Yes!" 

"But you're doing chores for the rest of the week." 

"Fine by me~"


End file.
